Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends read The Book of Life is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Goofy, Starlight Glimmer, Crysta, will guest star in this. Scenes Day of the Dead *Xibalba: *to La Muerte* Really, my dear. You have no idea how cold and vile the Land of the Forgotten has become. *Jeffrey: ...? *La Muerte: Just like your heart, Xibalba. Just like your heart. *Jeffrey: *growls quietly at Xibalba* *Xibalba: What's with you, boy? *Jeffrey: ...Nothing. Nothing at all. *backs away* *Aqua: You okay, dear? *Jeffrey: I don't like this... *(Xibalba snuffs out the candles on a grave, but La Muerte lights them back with her magic, causing a mortal man to be shocked by what he saw.) *Xion: *quietly* Whoa. *Xibalba: *to La Muerte* Why must I rule a bleak wasteland while you enjoy the endless fiesta in the Land of the Remembered?! It's simply unfair. *(The team listens to the conversation quietly) *Xibalba: *is about to touch an elderly man and kill him in the process* *La Muerte: *smacks him* Xibalba! *Xibalba: What?! It's his time!! More or less... *La Muerte: Uh-uh. Not today, my love. *Midna: *snickers* Look at him. Being controlled like a dog on leash. *Xion: *snickers* Bull Fight *(The Justice Guardians take their seats for the show.) *Discord: *eating popcorn* Oh-ho! This is gonna be fun! *Jaden: *smiles and stares at his taco* I love Mexican food. *Jeffrey: Nachos, anyone? *Aqua: *smiles* Offering some? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Aqua: *smiles* I'll have some. *(Jeffrey gives Aqua some nachos) *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, honey. *Tammy: *smiles and holds her enchiladas for brother and Snowflake* *DJ: *smiles and takes one* Thanks, Tammy. *Snowflake: *smiles and takes one too* Yes. Thanks, Tam. *Xion: *smiles as she dips a chip in salsa* *Jose: Enjoying your time in Mexico, kiddies? *DJ: You bet we are. *Snowflake: *smiles* Hot, but we'll live. *Xion: *smiles* *Panchito: *smiles* We told you Méjico is a wonderful place! *DJ: *smiles* You sure did. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she sits anxiously for Manolo to come out* *Alexis: *smiles* Having fun, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles* I can't wait!!! *Xion: *smiles* Neither can we. *dips a chip in salsa and eats it* Candle Maker *?????: That...... was....... *a yellow glowing figure of wax appears and smiles* awesome, man!!! *DJ: Whoa! *Candle Maker: Look, the giant boulders were like "Boom, boom, boom!" And then, you were, like - *shifts around fast* "And then, the cave guardian, he came in, and he was like "I'm going to judge you with this giant sword." *Baby Lily: *looks on in confusion* *Manolo: Um, excuse me? *chuckles a bit* Sir? *Jeffrey: Uh, pardon us. *Candle Maker: And than you-!! You..... *smiles* You got through. *Sora: Thanks, but who are you? *Manolo: We have to find La Muerte. *Candle Maker: *smiles* La Muerte?! *looks in the book that floats next to him and frowns* Sorry you missed her, Manolo and Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: ...! Wait. How do you...? *Manolo: Y- You know us? *Candle Maker: *smiles* Yeah, man! We know everybody! *Xion: Whoa... *Candle Maker: We know Luis, Carmen, and puddle! *points to a puddle of water on the ground* How're you doing puddle? *Jaden: ...... Who is this kook? *Jeffrey: Okay? *Tammy: This guy's crazy! *DJ: *nods* *Baby Lily: *giggles* But siwwy too! *Xion: *smiles at Baby Lily* *Luis: ..... Huh? *Manolo: .... "Hello, puddle?" *Rainbow Dash: What is it with this guy? *Candle Maker: *smiles* It's all here in the Book of Life! *shows the book* * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531